Quite The Duo
by Manco
Summary: [Post NJO, Very AU] Ben and Alema are sent to Endor to track down and capture an insane dark jedi. BenxAlema pairing.


Author Notes- This is a... very strange pairing and very, veryAU. It is a one shot. I hope some of you like it despite the fact it is a strange pairing.

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters. They are owned by George Lucas and Lucasarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20-year-old red haired and blue eyed Ben Skywalker, who wore his usual all black outfit with a black cape, glared straight ahead through the cockpit at the forest covered moon of Endor. He then turned his gaze to his partner and…secret lover, 36-year-old Alema Ra, who was sitting comfortably in the copilot's seat. The incredibly attractive blue skinned female twilek jedi wore a tight and rather revealing brown top and tight brown pants.

The two jedi were sent by the Jedi Council to find and capture a supposedly insane dark jedi named Joshua McLain, who apparently was responsible for several murders across the galaxy.

Alema returned Ben's stare as soon as he spoke. "He's down there. I can sense it."

"I sense him also." Replied Alema. She paused then added with a sly smile. "So how many minutes do you think it will take?"

"Fifty." Replied Ben as eyed the ship's consoles.

"I say forty." Alema countered.

Ben looked at her then raised an eyebrow. "Forty? This is a dark jedi not an assassin."

"So? We'll just handle him the same way we handle all our opponents: swift and without mercy." Alema said confidently.

"Sounds good to me." Said Ben, who eased the ship closer to Endor. "I still think it's going to be fifty."

"Whatever, Skywalker." Alema folded her arms over her chest. "I am, however, going to be expecting some…payment if I win this bet."

"Oh?" Ben frowned then looked at Alema. "And what sort of payment did you have in mind?"

Alema smiled mischievously at him. He got the hint and returned her smile.

"And what happens if I win?" asked Ben.

"You'll just have to wait until we get home to receive payment." Alema said bluntly. "And a week."

"Poor sport."  
------------------------------------------------------------

Ben and Alema walked through the large forest in search of Joshua. Both of them stretched out to the Force and felt Joshua's dark presence emitting from somewhere north from their current location.

"I hope he didn't hurt any Ewoks." Ben said as they continued to walk north.

"I doubt it. All the Ewok villages are far east and their hunting grounds are further south. The only thing over here are," Alema suddenly looked down and saw a giant rat walking right next to her right foot. She stopped, gave out a little scream, and then kicked the rat away. Ben stopped and looked over at her to see what was wrong.

Alema, who had sort of a petrified look on her face, took a few deep breaths then finally finished her sentence. "Rodents that are too big for their own good."

Ben smiled and shook his head. The two jedi continued their journey north to the dark presence. After three minutes of silence, Alema spoke. "Hey, um, Ben?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You…didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"About what?"

"You know…us."

"Heck no!" Ben said with an incredulous look. "Do you think I want a thermal detonator to go off or something? Sheez. My parents reactions alone would make a death star look like a correllian freighter."

Alema giggled. "I can already picture the looks on your family's faces. Especially Jacen."

"Jacen would die of a heart attack, plain and simple. Jaina would just be shocked. My Uncle Han would disown me as a nephew. My Aunt Leia would faint. And my parents…I don't even want to think about it."

"You're going to have to tell them eventually." Alema said as she began walking closer to Ben.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Said Ben. He then added. "Besides…I don't want to get thrown out a window."

Alema smiled then walked even closer to Ben. She and Ben really did love each other. They always enjoyed each other's company and were always there for the other. Their relationship was now physical but every time they were together they always felt this strong feeling of love towards each other.

Ben and Alema suddenly stopped when they saw Joshua twenty meters ahead sitting cross-legged on a giant log. He appeared to be meditating. The 28-year-old dark jedi had long purple hair, hazel eyes, and currently wore a light blue tunic with white tights. Ben and Alema pulled out their lightsabers then approached. Once they were eight meters away, Joshua suddenly spoke.

"I've been expecting you two." Said Joshua in an unsurprised tone. "I have felt your presences for a while now."

"So you know why we're here." Alema said a little darkly.

"Yes." Replied Joshua. "You came to capture me. To throw me into the shackles of imprisonment."

"For all the murders that you committed." Said Ben.

"I won't deny what I did." Said Joshua. He opened his eyes then stood up. "But you have to understand. I did it to free them."

"Huh?" Ben and Alema said at the same time.

Joshua, who had a sorrowful look on his face, continued in a sad tone. "Why should we and all those poor souls live in such a worthless existence? In a galaxy filled with corruption, racism, hatred, war, poverty, and despair. I simply freed them all from those nightmares. Men, women, children; all must be freed from this prison. And I will be their liberator. Only through death can we fully be one with peace and harmony. Only through death can the deeds of those who are truly evil be purged."

"This guy is a real kook." Ben whispered into Alema's ear.

"I think he went past kook long time ago." Replied Alema.

Joshua stared at them with sympathy. "How sad. You two are in love."

Ben and Alema frowned then looked at one another. "Yeah. And…what does that have to do with anything?" said Ben.

"Don't you see?" replied Joshua, who still spoke in the same sorrowful tone. "You two are in love. I can sense it in your hearts. But you live in an existence that would never accept such a relationship. An existence that would never understand nor want to."

Joshua smiled peacefully and strangely lightheartedly then slowly reached his hand out to Ben and Alema. "Come." He said. "Let me free you from such possible hardships…please."

"Yep. He's a nut." Alema said to Ben.

Ben and Alema activated their blue lightsabers and pointed them straight at Joshua.

"How about this." Ben said to Joshua. "How about you shut up, drop your saber, and surrender to us before we do something that would harm that fruity little head of yours."

"No!" Joshua said defiantly. He leaped down from the log then said in an angry tone. "I will not surrender! Not until I have freed you and the people of this galaxy."

Joshua pulled out his lightsaber handle, which was rather unique for it had a circular design where the user holds it in the center, then activated the yellow blade.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Ben said to Alema, who was already prepared for battle.

Ben and Alema took a few slow steps backwards as Joshua took a few steps forward. All three of them stopped when they were at least fifteen meters from the large log. Without hesitation, Ben and Alema swung their blades at Joshua. Joshua skillfully deflected each swing with two quick slashes.

Ben and Alema immediately attacked again this time with a mix of slices and stabs. But Joshua swiftly blocked each blow. Ben swung hard at Joshua and their blades locked with a loud crackling hiss. The two released their lock and just as Joshua was about to attack, Ben performed a spinning leap over Joshua's head.

The moment Ben's feet landed on the ground, was the moment Alema slashed at Joshua's feet but he dodged the slash by jumping. Ben went for a quick slice from behind but Joshua quickly parried the blow then immediately parried an attack by Alema. Alema, who still had her saber pointed at Joshua, walked around him and to Ben.

Joshua looked from Alema to Ben then said. "Why? Why won't you let me free you? Please let me."

"If you think we would actually accept such an offer, you have to be a bigger nut than I thought." Replied Alema.

"I am not a nut. I am a liberator. A hero." Joshua then pointed his saber at Ben and Alema. "And you, both of you, are now the villains of this story."

He then unleashed a flurry of quick saber swings and slices at Ben and Alema. The two jedi parried his blows then halted their next move when Joshua stopped his attack and took a few steps backward.

Joshua smiled arrogantly then spoke again. "And we all know what happens to villains in stories. They always lose."

Joshua went for a stab at Ben but Ben deflected it. Ben and Alema had had enough with Joshua. They both decided that it was now time to finish this fight: swiftly and without mercy.

The two jedi delivered an amazing onslaught of quick and fancy saber attacks on Joshua. Joshua could barely block each lightning fast strike. Ben swung hard at Joshua and their sabers locked.

Ben used his strength and pushed Joshua back then punched him hard across the face. Alema followed through with a hard kick to Joshua's stomach then immediately after, Ben delivered a quick slash that sliced Joshua's saber in two.

Joshua dropped to his knees then looked up at Ben and Alema with a hateful and deranged gleam in his eyes. "I will not allow this! I won't go with you! I refuse to be captured by you!" shouted Joshua.

"Sorry." Said Alema. She then pulled out a small tranquilizing pistil from her utility belt. "But we insist."

She then shot Joshua in the neck and he instantly fell to the ground unconscious. Ben and Alema smiled at their handy work.

Ben looked down at the unconscious Joshua then said. "Looks like in this story…the villains win."

Ben turned his gaze to Alema, who immediately looked at him. Alema then asked. "How many minutes?"

Ben reached down to his belt and pulled out his small time teller. "Forty." He replied. He then looked at her with a sly grin. "Looks like you win."

Alema smiled mischievously then walked closer to Ben until the distance between them was only a few centimeters. "I guess this means we can celebrate by payment." Alema said as she looked up into Ben's blue eyes affectionately.

"First, we put this loony in the prisoner cell." Said Ben. He then snaked his hands around Alema's smooth bare waist and slowly pulled her closer until there was no distance between their bodies.

Their lips were now only two centimeters apart. Ben then finished in an affectionate tone. "Then, we celebrate."

Their lips then met in a long, intense, and very passionate kiss.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congratulations." Luke said to Ben and Alema who were seated in front of Luke's desk. Mara, who stood near Luke, looked at her son with a proud expression on her face. Luke then continued. "You two did a good job in the capture of Joshua. Just so you'll know, he's going to receive the proper psychological treatment."

"That's good to hear." Replied Alema.

Luke looked at them both then spoke again. "The two of you are quite the duo. You have successfully completed almost twelve missions in a row."

"That's me and Alema for you. We always get the job done." Ben said with a grin.

Luke smiled then leaned back in his seat and said. "Well then, you're both free to go. We'll let you both know when there are more assignments."

Ben and Alema gave a nod then stood up and made their way towards the exit. Suspicious looks appeared on Luke and Mara's faces when they saw their son place his hand around Alema's bare waist.

As soon as Ben and Alema left the room, Luke and Mara exchanged glances.

"You don't think they are," said Mara.

They both looked at each other with a worried expression. They then smiled and laughed.

"Nah." Luke and Mara said at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

I know, interesting pairing and a very strange villian. But I hoped you all liked it.


End file.
